Amor de Hermanas
by Malistrix
Summary: ellas 2 se querian, pero era un amor mas alla de lo fraternal, ya que no compartian ningun lazo de sangre, pero deberan enfrentar un sin numero de obstaculos para poder estar juntas, como la envidia y la obsecion de otros, ¿podran ser felices o deberan mantenerse ocultas? (Yuri Lemmon)


_**HOLA A TODO MUNDO, ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO FIC QUE NO LOGRO SACAR DE MI MENTE Y EL CUAL, PUES DE ALGUN MODO ME HA BLOQUEADO PARA ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA DE CULPAS Y NUEVA VIDA, ASI QUE APROVECHO PARA PUBLICARLA Y ESPERAR SU OPINION, DE UNA VEZ LES ADVIERTO, PUEDE CONTENER MATERIAL QUE NO SEA APROPIADA PARA MUCHOS, POR LO QUE SI SON SENCIBLES A ESTA CLASE DE TEMAS O LO CONSIDERAN OFENSIVO, NO LO LEAN, O NO SEAN MUY DUROS CON SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE SEAN DE MENTE ABIERTA Y PUES, SIN MAS PREAMBULO, QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSION.**_

Durante la era Edo de Japón, en una remota región cerca de Osaka, vivían 2 hermanas, las cuales no podían ser muy diferentes la una de la otra.

La mayor, era Hino Rei, hija de Hino Kondo, un afamado y conocido samurái y de Hino Akane, una elegante mujer y amada esposa y madre; Rei era una niña llena de vitalidad, hermosura a tan temprana edad, prometiendo ser una belleza cuando fuese una mujer, de cabellos negros con un toque violáceo, llamativos ojos amatistas y una piel suave al tacto.

Pero si eso no fuera suficiente, desde que empezó a caminar, Rei demostró tener talento innato para el manejo de las armas, ya que apenas contando con dos años de edad, un acontecimiento triste ocurrió en su hogar; era de medio día y Akane estaba en el jardín tendiendo la ropa que acababa de lavar, mientras que Rei, con apenas dos años y unas cuantas semanas de edad se mantenía ocupada explorando lo que en ese momento era su mundo, tan curiosa y maravillada estaba de lo que veía, que no percibió que en el suelo, arrastrándose, una serpiente había aparecido y que esta se acercaba a la niña, e incluso pudo levantar parte de su cuerpo dispuesta a morder a Rei, pero entonces Akane logro divisar el peligro, y tan rápida como pudo logro llegar justo a tiempo al lado de la pequeña, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo, recibiendo la mordida de aquel reptil, pero no solo una, sino varias veces, tal parecía que aquella serpiente estaba empeñada en matar a la mujer que mordía una y otra vez a Akane; Rei abrumada y asustada por los gritos de dolor de su madre, sintió algo en su corazón, y a su vez, algo en su mente la hiso reaccionar a tan corta edad, valiéndose de un palo que había visto cerca de ella, valientemente se soltó del abrazo de su madre y fue por esa improvisada arma, y una vez en sus manos, volvió a lado de su madre y con la poca fuerza que tenia logro asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a esa serpiente que parecía únicamente concentrada en Akane; el golpe atonto al reptil un momento, pero antes de que supiera que la golpeo, Rei nuevamente le dio con la rama, y continuo pegándole hasta que la serpiente empezó a sangrar, el animal confundido no podía reaccionar bien, pero Rei sin temor continuo golpeándola hasta que dejo de moverse, y aun así no paró hasta que de la serpiente solo quedo una masa de carne llena de sangre.

Luego de eso, recordó a su madre y fue en su ayuda, pero ella apenas si estaba consciente, el veneno de la serpiente ya estaba actuando, y Akane sabía que su final estaba cerca, por lo que cuando su hija se acerco a ver como estaba, Akane, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y que lentamente iba perdiendo, le hablo con una dulce voz.

Mi amada Rei –susurra la mujer, y con fuerzas acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la niña- no estés triste hija mía, pronto he de irme de este mundo –la niña al ser tan pequeña no sabe lo que pasa, pero en su corazón siente que algo no está bien- debes ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, pero recuerda que aun que no esté contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado mi pequeña –con sus últimas fuerzas jala a Rei a su lado y besa su frente- te amo, mi pequeña fénix –y con esas palabras deja ir su último aliento y cierra por siempre sus ojos.

La mano de Akane cae a un costado, y Rei la observa en silencio, una angustia empieza a inundarle su corazón, entonces comienza a mover el cuerpo de su madre, la cual para desdicha de Rei, no reacciona, entonces ella empieza a hacer ruidos, como intentando llamarla, pero de su boca solo salen extraños sonidos, la desesperación aumenta, la mueve con más fuerza, pero su madre sigue sin reaccionar, entonces ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de miedo, y no sabe que paso, pero su primera palabra fue también su primer grito.

¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Rei, y las lagrimas se desbordan de sus ojos.

Y como si con eso hubiera invocado a su padre, Kondo apareció en el umbral de la casa, con unas canastas con víveres que había comprado cuando fue al pueblo, el grito desgarrador de su hija le causo un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera en batalla, con el corazón acelerado, va a donde escucha a su hija, tirando las verduras y el arroz que había traído, solo queriendo llegar a donde sus únicas razones de vivir estaban , deseando que nada malo les haya pasado, pero cuando llega, ve a su hija hincada y llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre, al verlas así, siente como si algo dentro de él se rompiera, y se acerca a toda prisa a donde están, con muy poca delicadeza sujeta a Rei y la voltea para verla

¿Rei que paso? –Ve las lagrimas de su hija- ¡hija, dime que paso! –Pero al no obtener respuesta más que los desgarradores sollozos de su hija mira al cuerpo de su esposa- Akane –pero observa las heridas en su cuerpo -¡oh dios mío… no, NO! –Y comprende la realidad, la mujer que amaba ya no está en este mundo, pero preocupado, busca a la serpiente, cuando ve en el suelo los restos del ofidio, y con sorpresa, entiende lo que paso- Rei ¿tú hiciste eso? –Señala los restos de la serpiente, pero Rei solo sigue sollozando- Rei –la toma de los hombros y con una mano la levanta del mentón para que lo vea a los ojos- ¿tu mataste a la serpiente hija? –Rei parece titubear, ya que aun no entiende muy bien lo que paso, pero cuando su padre señalo a lo que quedaba del reptil, ella parece comprender lo que pregunta su padre, y lentamente asiente con pesar.

Kondo no sabe qué decir, o que pensar, la pena no se lo permite, lo único que hace es abrazar fuertemente a su hija, deseando que esta tragedia jamás hubiera pasado, y jurando que de ahora en adelante velaría por su hija y la protegería de todo mal.

En cuanto a Rei, ella sigue en shock, en su corazón sabe que su madre jamás despertara y siente que ya nada será lo mismo, sus ojos han perdido brillo, y en su corazón Rei siente que jamás volverá a ser feliz, no sin su madre, pero lo que no sabe, es que ese brillo y esa alegría regresaran a ella, y con una intensidad mucho mayor del que jamás había pensado.

_**18 años después.**_

En algún lugar de Japón

En un bosque exuberante cerca de Okinawa, la paz y la quietud reinan en ese lugar; o eso sucedería si no fuera que el ruido del choque de espadas en un combate mortal.

En un claro se puede apreciar lo que sucede, se trata de una pelea entre lo que parecen ser samuráis ronnin, que solo sirven a quien les pueda pagar, contra un solitario ninja que tiene el rostro cubierto y apenas si se pueden ver sus ojos, usando un gi completamente negro y unas sandalias ninja, pero no se podían distinguir de qué color eran, uno podría decir que es una pelea dispareja, pero la realidad es que es el ninja quien lleva la ventaja, el solo ha enfrentado a este grupo de 10 samuráis, y ahora solo quedan en pie 3 de ellos, los otros 7 se encuentran tirados en el suelo, aun que con heridas superficiales y una considerable cantidad de golpes en sus cuerpos, aun así, el ninja parece estar en su límite, ya que jadea de cansancio, pero aun se mantiene en pie negándose a bajar la guardia.

Miserable –dice uno de los samuráis- ¡muere! –dice con furia y se arroja contra el ninja.

¡Espera, no seas idiota! –dice uno de sus compañeros, pero es tarde, de un rápido movimiento el ninja usa el borde sin filo de su espada asestándole un golpe en la cintura a su oponente fracturándole 2 costillas, pero el samurái no tiene tiempo de reaccionar al dolor cuando el ninja le propina un golpe al mentón con el puño, se puede escuchar un sonido metálico y de huesos rompiéndose, cuando el ronnin cae inconsciente al suelo.

Estúpido, con un ninja no hay que confiarse –dice el otro samurái que queda de pie- debemos atacar juntos, o nos derrotara fácilmente –le informa a su compañero el cual asiente con la cabeza y ambos se ponen en guardia.

En cuanto al ninja, este espera pacientemente y se pone en una extraña posición, su katana la coloca casi a la altura de su rostro, con el filo muy cerca de su cara, mientras que su otra mano se coloca a un costado de la hoja, esta pose se llama gatottsu, una técnica de espada con un poder destructivo asombroso.

Los tres contendientes se miran fijamente, estudiándose y esperando a ver quien hace el primer movimiento, la espera se hace eterna, aun que pasan segundos parecen ser horas, ya que los tres saben que un movimiento en falso podría ser el último, el viento sopla con gentileza levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles, y justo cuando un pájaro levanta el vuelo, el ataque inicia.

El ninja con una sorprendente velocidad va de frente contra un samurái acostando con su katana un golpe que el guerrero apenas si pudo esquivar, por lo que el ninja golpea el suelo, pero para sorpresa de sus oponentes, el impacto fue tan fuerte que dejo un pequeño agujero en donde el ninja golpeo, por lo que saben que va en serio; los samuráis no se amedrentan, y de inmediato empiezan el combate, se escucha con fuerza como el metal choca, ocasionando una rara y terrible melodía, los samuráis reconocen que el ninja es hábil, aun que lo atacan al mismo tiempo no han logrado conectar ningún golpe, pero también agradecen de que al ser ellos dos, el ninja no ha podido concentrarse en atacar solo a uno y ha estado esquivando y protegiendo en cada momento, entonces un samurái piensa rápido y deja que su compañero ataque, para después el hacer un movimiento y colocarse justo detrás del ninja a gran velocidad y dándole un tajo que el ninja apenas si esquiva, pero recibe una herida en el brazo derecho, mas ese movimiento parece haberlo planeado el ninja, ya que rápidamente se recupera y logra propinarle una patada en la entrepierna al samurái el cual se dobla de dolor en el suelo, entonces el ninja termina con el sujetándolo de la cabeza con ambas manos y dándole un rodillazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, y salta justo en el momento en el que el ultimo samurái iba a cortarle la cabeza, el ninja arremete frenéticamente, pero en su desesperación le da al ninja la oportunidad frenética, lanza unos kunais que tenia escondidos entre sus ropas los cuales el samurái intenta bloquear con su espada, pero este movimiento le brinda una abertura al ninja con el que da un golpe al pecho con su katana, causándole una herida al samurái, pero no una que le cause la muerte. El samurái grita de dolor antes de caer desplomado por el cansancio y la herida, una vez que eso pasa, el ninja solo sacude su katana con elegancia, la cual reluce ante el brillo del sol sin mancha alguna de sangre, y con estilo la envaina en la saya de su espalda, pero en ese instante el dolor de la herida que recibió se hace presente y se sujeta el brazo con un ligero quejido, entonces retorna su marcha corriendo a todo lo que puede.

En el camino se detiene en un lugar seguro para atenderse la herida, pero cuando saca las hiervas y ungüentos que necesita para curarse, se da cuenta de que no le quedan muchas, y aun que debido a la máscara que posee no puede vérsele el rostro, en sus ojos se aprecia un brillo de alegría, por lo que improvisa una venda para su brazo, y retoma su camino.

_Un par de horas después._

En alguna parte de los bosques de Japón, cerca de una sencilla aldea de granjeros, escondida en un lugar apacible y tranquilo, se encuentra una humilde casa, el cual posee un amplio jardín lleno de hierbas, verduras y flores de distintos tipos, y justo en la entrada, escrito con kanjis muy detallados están las palabras "tónicos y remedios medicinales Tsukino".

La puerta corrediza se abre, y una mujer mayor sale de la casa seguida de otra más joven que se queda dentro, la sombra que proyecta el sol sobre su cara la hace difícil verle el rostro.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda –dice la anciana haciendo una reverencia respetuosa- sus tónicos y sus medicinas siempre han sido efectivos, y con mi edad, parecen casi un milagro –y la mujer mayor esboza una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No tiene por qué dar las gracias –dice la joven- para mí es un placer ayudar a los demás con lo que pueda, y si mis remedios son de ayuda, con gusto se las entrego- entonces ella da un par de pasos hacia afuera, y el sol finalmente muestra su rostro.

Se trata de una chica por demás exótica en esas tierras orientales, no solo por si nívea piel y su llamativa belleza, sino porque posee unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, y un precioso cabello rubio que casi parecen ser hilos de oro, portando una yukata color rosa oscuro.

Por favor, déjeme agradecerle Usagi-san –menciona una vez más la mujer mayor sonriendo- usted hace toda clase de pociones, remedios, ungüentos y otras tantas cosas que son por demás efectivas, y casi no cobra por ellos más que con unas cuantas monedas o lo que podamos ofrecerle a cambio, debería ser más ambiciosa y cobrar un poco mas –menciona riendo ante su sutil broma.

Pero si hiciera eso, perdería el respeto que me tienen los aldeanos, tendría más fortuna, pero menos amigos, y por lo tanto, menos felicidad –responde también sonriendo, aun que entiende la broma, no puede dejar pasar esa aclaración.

Usted es muy buena Usagi-san, es una fortuna que usted y su hermana hayan llegado aquí hace tiempo, pero es verdad, hace semanas que no veo a su hermana, ¿le paso algo? –pregunta con un deje de preocupación.

Usagi ante la pregunta se sorprende un poco, pero logra disimularlo y continua sonriendo- ella se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, volverá aquí dentro de poco –es lo único que responde.

Bueno, es que se me hace extraño no verlas juntas, pero me alegra saber que está bien, por cierto, tome –la anciana le entrega a Usagi un pequeño costal de arroz- como pago por el tónico que me acaba de dar.

No se hubiera molestado señora –responde agradecida, cuando de repente parece tornarse un poco seria, pero no pierde esa sonrisa.

Luego de más agradecimientos y alabanzas, la mujer se retira mientras que Usagi entra a su casa y se dirige a la pequeña cocina que tiene en un cuarto separado, ya que puede ser un peligro tener sus herramientas para hacer sus medicinas cerca del fuego, deposita el costal cerca de la entrada y da un suspiro profundo, luego se encamina afuera de su casa por la parte trasera a una pequeña bodega donde guarda otras cosas, como jarrones donde pone a encurtir algunas verduras, o preparas las mesclas de sus hierbas, entre otras cosas, cuando está a punto de abrir, con una velocidad asombrosa se hace a un lado de la puerta justo a tiempo para ver volar un shuriken justo a centímetros de su cara, entonces reacciona rápidamente y de su sencilla yukata saca una wakizashi que mantenía escondida justo cuando la puerta del almacén se abre y de este sale el ninja de antes con su katana en mano, comenzando un combate entre Usagi y aquel ninja, el cual ataca con gran fuerza y precisión, pero Usagi no se queda atrás, si bien su arma es más pequeña que la del ninja, parece ser igual de poderosa que la katana, ya que bloquea y soporta los golpes de esa arma casi sin inmutarse, y como el rango de ataque de Usagi es más corto, aprovecha para darle una patada a la cintura al ninja el cual la recibe casi con sorpresa, entonces Usagi retrocede unos cuantos pasos y abriendo un poco la parte baja de su yukata, a la altura de las piernas, en su pierna derecha tiene una cinta atada a esta y en la cinta se ven unos senbon de metal, de un rápido movimiento saca 4 de estos con una mano y se los arroja a su oponente, pero el ninja los ve y con la misma velocidad lanza unos shuriken impactando con asombrosa precisión las agujas ninja, provocando un tintineo metálico al chocar, entonces ambos contendientes corren el uno contra el otro, y de un potente golpe…

El arma de Usagi sale volando hasta quedar clavada contra el suelo, mientras que la katana está a milímetros de cortarle el cuello, de hecho, Usagi casi puede sentir el filo de esa arma acariciando sutilmente su garganta, pero sin herirla de ningún modo.

Buena reacción Usagi-chan, pero se ve que es necesario que continúes entrenando –dice el ninja, quien baja el arma a un costado suyo y entonces se quita la máscara, haciendo que una cascada de largo cabello negro violáceo se suelte libremente, y unos ojos violáceos se enfoquen en la rubia.

Tal vez tengas razón Rei-chan, o quizás te deje ganar –comenta risueña.

Pero entonces Rei se sujeta fuertemente el brazo y Usagi ve que este está sangrando.

¡Rei-chan!¿qué sucedió? –pregunta alarmada al ver como escurre la sangre.

Gajes del oficio Usako –responde Rei soportando el dolor.

Sin decir mas, Usagi lleva a Rei dentro de la casa, e inmediatamente pone manos a la obra; recuesta a Rei en una de las 3 habitaciones, prácticamente la desnuda, dejando ver el bien formado y voluptuoso cuerpo de Rei, el cual solo lleva unas cuantas prendas interiores y su busto vendado, entonces Usagi la hace beber un té que al contacto con la lengua de Rei, le sabe horrible.

¿Qué es esto Usako?, ¿quieres envenenarme o qué? –dice Rei con la lengua de fuera por el fuerte sabor del té.

No te quejes Rei-chan, lo que te di es un brebaje que sirve para relajar tu cuerpo, y ahora no seas llorona y deja que te cure –y vuelve a concentrarse en la herida- además, parece que necesitaras puntos, no es profunda la herida, pero si es algo grande, con esto no sentirás dolor

Sin más escusas, Rei bebe completamente ese té amargo, y tal y como dijo Usagi, ella empieza a sentirse adormilada su cuerpo se relaja hasta el punto que está en un sopor agradable.

Por su parte Usagi sonríe suavemente y ve la herida de Rei, rápidamente va por sus remedios y su equipo médico para atenderla, primero las desinfecta las agujas y el hilo con agua caliente que siempre tiene a la mano para sus pociones, para después meter las manos en la misma agua, luego se concentra en el brazo de la morena, con sumo cuidado empieza a limpiar la herida con un trapo cubierto con agua de hiervas medicinales para evitar la infección, una vez que limpia la sangre seca y el polvo, comienza lo difícil, empieza a cocer la herida, teniendo sumo cuidado de no causar más daño, ocasionalmente ve a Rei, la cual aun que este adormecida, da claras muestras de dolor cuando la aguja entra en la carne y sale, pero aun así continua, durante largos minutos se dedica a esta labor, hasta que finalmente termina con un suspiro, finalmente unta una pomada en las costuras, coloca unas cuantas flores machacadas para que no se seque pronto el remedio, y procede a vendar el brazo.

Una vez terminado todo, Usagi arropa a Rei con una manta para que descanse más cómodamente, luego va a recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a una habitación secreta escondida bajo unos tatamis, una vez hecho esto va a la cocina, sabiendo que en cuanto se despierte Rei, tendrá un hambre enorme, y mientras prepara la comida, se pregunta una vez más cuando será el día en que su hermana decida dejar esa vida tan riesgosa.

_**14 años atrás.**_

Han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Hino Akane, y aun que Kondo parece haberlo superado un poco, Rei es un caso contrario, no ha sonreído desde ese fatídico día, sus ojos están apagados y tristes, además de que no ha hecho amigos y siempre aleja a los niños que se le acercan.

Por otro lado, Rei cuando aprendió a hablar, le exigió a su padre que le enseñara a usar la espada, si bien el tenía planeado enseñarle, jamás espero que fuera tan pronto, y a su pesar, aun que Rei tenía talento para el kendo, en su corazón aun había tristeza y enojo, y eso era algo que a Kondo le preocupaba, ya que tenía una noticia de suma importancia para ella que sabia la afectaría más de lo que esperaba, por lo que un día, sentados en el jardín de su casa, le dice la verdad casi sin delicadeza o tacto alguno.

Rei –habla Kondo con voz profunda y seria- tu sabes cuánto ame a tu madre, y a pesar del tiempo, aun sigo queriéndola con mucha intensidad.

Si padre, se que la amas –dice Rei sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dice su padre.

Pero sabes que la gente cambia con el tiempo, y que aun que atesoro el recuerdo de tu madre, debo seguir con mi vida, así lo hubiera querido mi amada Akane –al pronunciar ese nombre, Kondo no puede evitar suspirar con cierta añoranza-.

Padre… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? –inquiere la chica ahora si volteando a ver a su padre.

Lo que te estoy tratando de decir hija mía… es que he conocido a alguien… una mujer, y creo que me he enamorado de ella –confiesa Kondo mirando directamente a los ojos de su hija- y si te soy sincero, quiero casarme con ella.

Rei lo mira incrédula y con los ojos abiertos, no puede creer lo que su padre dice.

¿Ca-casarte? ¿Así de repente? ¿Si solo crees que te has enamorado de ella y ya planeas casarte?, ni si quiera la conoces lo suficiente como para decir que te enamoraste de ella, ¿hace cuanto que la conociste, un día, dos? –pregunta Rei exaltada.

El caso hija, es que no la conocí hace poco, la conozco desde hace seis meses atrás –dice algo avergonzado por ocultarle ese secreto a Rei.

Seis meses… ¡¿seis meses?! –Pregunta incrédula- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –reprocha con tristeza, cuando dentro de ella se arma un caos y confusión.

Sinceramente hija, no lo sé, quizás porque temía tu reacción –mira fijamente a Rei.

¿Y qué hay de mi madre? –Pregunta con tristeza- ¿acaso vas a traicionar su recuerdo trayendo a otra mujer a nuestra casa?

Rei, yo jamás traicionaría el recuerdo de tu madre, pero no puedo negar este sentimiento, esa mujer provoca en mi sensaciones que solo sentí cuando tu madre estaba con nosotros –responde seguro de sí mismo- y si te estoy diciendo esto ahora, es porque sé que la quiero en mi vida como mi mujer –y ante su tono, no acepta replica alguna.

Como quieras –dice levantándose y dándole la espalda- esa mujer podrá ser tu esposa, pero jamás la aceptare como madre –y sin decir más, se va dentro de la casa, a su habitación.

Kondo lanza un suspiro de frustración, sabe que esto es duro para Rei, pero en verdad, el se ha vuelto a enamorar, y por lo que ha visto en esa mujer, es algo tan especial que jamás pensó volver a sentir desde la muerte de su amada Akane, sabe que esa mujer es buena, el mismo lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, aun cuando ella no sabe que el está presente, que es incluso querida por los aldeanos pese a ser una mujer sola, y que además, al igual que él, protege un tesoro tan especial, que ninguna montaña de oro podría compararse con él; si bien, temía la reacción de Rei, el siente que es necesario, tal vez tome un poco más de tiempo, pero estaba seguro que su hija aceptaría a esta persona, y que terminaría queriéndola como quería a su madre, además su futura esposa era una mujer paciente y tranquila, y podría manejar las rabietas de Rei mejor que él.

_Una semana después._

Era una época de fiesta en la aldea, porque se estaba llevando a cabo una boda, y todo era motivo de alegría para todos, ya que su legendario guerrero samurái, Hino Kondo contraía nupcias con una magnifica mujer, según decían los aldeanos, pero solo había una persona en todo esa algarabía que no estaba feliz, y era Rei.

Desde que se entero que su padre se iba a casar, cierto resentimiento se presento en contra de aquella "usurpadora", como la llamaba en secreto", y no sabía casi nada de ella, lo poco que le había dicho su padre es que era una hermosa mujer llamada Tsukino Yuki, y que era una amable y gentil persona, además de humilde, mas eso era lo único que sabía, hubiera querido ir a investigar más de ella en el pueblo, pero parecía ser que su padre la necesitaba para los arreglos de la casa para cuando esa "usurpadora" viniera a vivir, por lo que prácticamente se paso todo ese tiempo limpiando y arreglando todo, pero algo que le extraño, es que Kondo le pidiera que pusiera énfasis en la limpieza de su habitación, mas nunca le dijo el por qué.

Y ahora estaba aquí, a minutos de conocer a la nueva esposa de su padre, y la verdad, su expresión contrastaba con el ambiente del lugar, dando un suspiro de enojo, sale de momento del lugar donde seria la ceremonia al jardín trasero, y se sienta en una banca de madera que hay cerca y cierra los ojos tratando de olvidar momentáneamente la situación.

Hola –Rei escucha que alguien habla- dije hola –insiste la persona y abre sus ojos para ver a una peculiar niña de unos lindos ojos azul cielo y un extraño tono de cabello color dorado, de aparentes 3 años- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta la niña con una sonrisa y Rei solo se le queda viendo sin decir nada- etto… tal vez no sabes hablar aun ¿verdad? –pregunta la niña algo tímida y apenada.

Rei solo frunce el seño y dice- si se hablar, pero no tengo ganas –dice algo enojada, a lo que la niña, sin pedir permiso, se sienta junto a ella.

¿Estás enojada por algo? –pregunta amable al ver el seño fruncido de la morena, pero ella solo se voltea a su costado derecho para darle la espalda- mi Okasan dice que si estamos enojados, el mejor modo de estar mejor es hablarlo con alguien –señala alegre la pequeña.

Rei suspira exasperada ante lo parlanchina de esta niña, y solo cierra los ojos tratando de ignorarla, pero la rubia parece no entender la indirecta y continúa hablando.

Sabes dentro de poco voy a tener una familia nueva, y lo mejor de todo, es que tendré una hermana –dice emocionada la rubia- al principio creí que era una mala idea, pero luego de que mi Okasan me explicara las cosas, ahora estoy ansiosa por conocerla –puntualiza con entusiasmo.

Rei por su parte, aun que no dice nada, la alegría de esa niña le parece algo poco usual, preguntándose qué clase de familia seria la que iba a tener, y en cierto modo, envidiando la felicidad de ella.

Cuando supe que mi Otousan abandono a mi Okasan cuando todavía no nacía, pensé que sería feliz solo con ella, y nunca mostro, etto, como se dice… a si, interés por alguien, y cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, no sé, me sentí rara –admite la pequeña- pero luego mi Okasan me explico todo, y cuando me dijo que tendría una hermana, pues me emocione mucho –y el brillo en sus ojos, que Rei ignora, demuestran que dice la verdad.

Pues felicidades –dice algo tosca Rei, y sin voltear a verla, añade- yo por mi parte mi padre también se va a casar, pero con una usurpadora –estas palabras confunden a la niña que está a su lado- pero no puedo quejarme, ya que es decisión de él.

¿Te molesta que tu Otousan se case? –Pregunta tímidamente la niña rubia, y ante esto Rei se voltea a verla, y nota que es algo pálida.

Sí, me molesta –admite- porque está traicionando el recuerdo de mi madre, porque no me dijo que se había enamorado o que se iba a casar, y porque jamás me pidió mi opinión al respecto –dice enfadada, pero se queda callada cuando las manitas de esa pequeña sujetan las suyas con delicadeza, y más aun cuando siente como la jala y que ella la abraza suavemente- ¿Qué-que estás haciendo? –pregunta desconcertada.

Okasan dice que para curar la tristeza, el miedo y a veces el enojo, es mejor dar un abrazo a esa persona que lo necesita –responde con dulzura la rubia.

Rei se tensa un poco, pero no dice nada, ya que no recuerda la última vez que alguien tuvo un gesto así de cariñoso con ella, no desde el trágico día de la muerte de su madre, y por primera vez desde entonces, una sensación de calidez la inunda, ese frio que anteriormente sentía parece haber desaparecido, y siente una paz que no sabía que le faltaba, inconscientemente empieza a responderle el abrazo aun que apenas si rodea con sus brazos a la niña, pero aun así, se siente bien, y sin que ella lo note, una lagrima pequeña se escapa de sus ojos.

Pasan así unos segundos hasta que Rei rompe el abrazo apartando a la niña rubia suavemente, no quiere mostrarse vulnerable, y menos ante una extraña, por lo que vuelve a su postura de chica dura y le dice amable, pero tosca y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Sera mejor que te vayas, tus padres deben estarte buscando –es lo único que murmura, aun que parece que a la niña no le afecta mucho porque sigue sonriendo.

Me llamo Usagi –dice la rubia colocándose frente a Rei y haciéndole una reverencia- me gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos –se despide y corre hacia la residencia.

Rei solo la mira de soslayo hasta que la pierde de vista, aun que no lo dijo, agradece el gesto de Usagi al escucharla y consolarla, aun que ella haya sido algo ruda con la pequeña, de manera imperceptible esboza una sonrisa, pero esta no dura mucho, ya que un familiar suyo aparece y le dice que es hora de iniciar la ceremonia de matrimonio, Rei solo frunce el seño y acompaña a esa persona para iniciar toda esa "tontería", según lo que ella piensa.

Y así es como empieza todo, Rei admite que es una ceremonia linda, y por ahí logra divisar a la que será la esposa de su padre, no le ve la cara porque tiene el rostro cubierto, como dicta la tradición, y sin más, observa como procede todo; después de lo que para ella resulta una eternidad, finalmente llega la hora en que su padre descubre el rostro de su prometida, Rei esperaba que sea una mujer común o poco agraciada, pero al verle el rostro, casi puede entender por qué su padre tiene una cara de tonto, esa mujer es hermosa, posee una piel de porcelana, unos inquietantes pero hermosos ojos azules, que se le hacen conocidos, y aun que lleva la cabeza cubierta, puede distinguir unos mechones de cabello de un extraño color platinado, en definitiva, una hermosa mujer, Rei solo suspira, y simplemente ignora el resto de la "función", sin notar que aquella mujer la mira, y sonríe de una manera afectuosa y casi ansiosa.

Ya en la noche, en la casa de Kondo, es el banquete de celebración, Rei mira que hay mucha gente, algunos los conoce por ser sus parientes y los de su madre y algunos aldeanos, otros no los reconoce, por lo que supone son parientes de la esposa de su padre, luego de unos minutos, uno de sus tíos le avisa que su padre quiere hablar con ella, por lo que renuente, va a donde la "feliz" pareja está sentada, una vez ahí, hace una reverencia y mira a su padre.

Mi querida Rei –dice algo alegre por la celebración, y quizás un poco de sake- déjame presentarte a tu nueva madre –dice orgulloso- ella es Tsukino Yuki, o mejor, Hino Yuki –y entonces ambas mujeres se ven, una con una sonrisa radiante, la otra con el seño fruncido.

Es un placer conocerte al fin Rei-chan –dice esa mujer con una melodiosa voz, "Rayos" piensa Rei "incluso su voz es bonita", deseando encontrar algún desperfecto en esa usurpadora.

Konichiwa –dice indiferente y volteando el rostro, ganándose una mirada severa de su padre, al cual ignora, justo cuando Kondo iba a decir algo, la mano de Yuki se coloca en su brazo, y volteando a verla, ve en los ojos de su esposa que ella le dice que no a lo que iba a hacer, y que le permitiera a ella arreglar las cosas.

Rei-chan –dice con voz tranquila y calmada- sé que esto es difícil, por que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, y sé que crees que estoy ocupando un lugar que no me corresponde, pero créeme cuando te digo, que no hago esto para lastimarte u ofender la memoria de tu madre –al recordar a Akane, Rei se tensa por su sola mención- pero te juro, yo amo a tu padre, es un hombre maravilloso que ha sabido seguir adelante, y ha criado una linda niña como tú, esa es una de las razones por las que me enamore, y de seo de corazón, ser tu amiga, y que algún día tú puedas verme como una madre que te cuida y te quiera.

Ante estas palabras, Rei la voltea a ver, y sus ojos muestran tristeza y enojo, por lo que le grita.

¡TU NO ERES NI SERAS MI MADRE, TU SOLO ERES UNA USURPADORA, JAMAS SERE TU AMIGA, Y JAMAS TE ACEPTARE COMO NADA MAS QUE LA ESPOSA DE MI PADRE, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! –dice con la cara llena de lagrimas, pero entonces, una vocecita familiar distrae a todo mundo.

Okasan –de la casa emerge Usagi, tallándose un ojo con su mano en clara muestra de que acaba de despertar, ignorante de lo que acaba de suceder.

Usagi-chan –exclama la mujer, se levanta del lado de su esposo y va con ella, cargándola en sus brazos- ¿dormiste bien? –pregunta como si nada pasara, pero dentro de ella teme que las cosas empeoren más de lo que ya está.

Hai –asiente la niña- perdón por dormirme y no conocer a mi nuevo Otousan y onee-san –susurra la niña y da un bostezo.

No te preocupes mi pequeña, justo ahora los vas a conocer –sonríe Yuki, y regresa con su nueva familia, temerosa de que ocurra.

Rei mira todo, no puede creer lo que ocurre, esa usurpadora no solo se casa con su padre, sino además ya tenía una hija, y no solo eso, esa hija era la niña parlanchina de hace rato, aquella que la consoló, pero ahora entiende, seguro fue un ardid para que ella no se opusiera e incluso aceptara esta boda, pero no era tan tonta, no aceptaría a ninguna de esas dos extrañas.

Rei –habla Kondo llamando su atención- esta es Usagi-chan, es la hija de Yuki, y tu nueva hermana.

Ante estas palabras, Usagi se despereza y mira a Rei, y luego a Kondo, y una gran sonrisa se posa en su cara y sin previo aviso, se suelta de los brazos de su madre y corre a abrazar a Rei, completamente feliz a diferencia de la morena, que solo se queda rígida.

No sabía que tú ibas a ser mi hermana, de haberlo sabido antes me hubiera presentado correctamente, soy Usagi, es un placer conocerte Rei-neesan –dice alegre la niña tomando las manos de Rei y viéndola a los ojos, aun que Rei no comparte esa felicidad, de manera brusca se suelta de Usagi y la mira con furia.

¡No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma! –dice tajante- nuestros padres podrán haberse casado, pero nunca las veré como miembros de mi familia –luego de eso se da media vuelta y se marcha corriendo a quien sabe dónde, dejando a una Usagi un poco triste.

Yuki se acerca a su hija estrechándola entre sus brazos al ver que sollozaba y algunas lágrimas se le salían de los ojos.

Lo siento Usagi-chan –dice Yuki suavemente, pero la niña se separa un poco y la ve a los ojos.

No te preocupes Okasan, estoy segura que me hare buena amiga de Rei-chan y pronto seremos buenas hermanas –dice un poco animada y quitándose las lagrimas con sus puños le dedica una sonrisa decidida.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que ocultos entre la multitud un par de individuos observaban todo en silencio, hasta que uno habla con desprecio.

Ese maldito de Kondo, ¿Cómo se atreve a casarse con Tsukino Yuki?, esa mujer debió haber sido mía –dice con desprecio un hombre alto de cabellos negros y penetrantes y extraños ojos dorados, que de no ser por su rostro lleno de furia, sería un hombre muy atractivo.

Cálmate oniisan –dice el otro sujeto de rasgos parecidos, pero con una cara más tranquila, pero sus ojos muestran una frialdad que aterraría a cualquiera- lo mismo dijiste de la difunta Akane, y sin embargo solucionaste tu obsesión –dice con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuida tus palabras Takeru, u olvidare que eres mi hermano menor y te matare –dice el hombre mayor- pero esto no se quedara así, ya me vengare algún día de ese bastardo, y de esa maldita bruja de Yuki, ella debió casarse conmigo –y apretando los puños se da media vuelta y se retira de ahí seguido de su hermano.

Como quieras Arashi –dice y lo sigue, pero añade- ya que no te casaste con Akane ni con Yuki, es hora de que te dediques a tu hijo, ¿no crees?

Voy a moldear a Mamoru de tal forma que será el Chiba más recordado por siglos, y veré que él se encargue de Hino y su legado –dice Arashi con una sonrisa perversa, y saliendo del recinto, él y su hermano se mesclan con la oscuridad de la noche planeando el destino de la familia Hino-Tsukino.

_Una semana después._

Las cosas transcurren con relativa calma en la casa de Kondo y Yuki, pero las situaciones tensas son más de lo que ambos esperaban, y casi todas tenían que ver con Rei.

Al día siguiente de la boda, la nueva familia se encontraba en la que sería su hogar, la casa de Kondo y Rei, y la pequeña morena finalmente entendió por que su padre le pidió una exhaustiva limpieza a su habitación, ya que ahora debería compartirla con Usagi, cosa que le molesto mucho, pero no dijo nada, solamente lo acepto resignada, y aun que esa primera noche Usagi intento otro acercamiento con su nueva hermana, Rei solamente la ignoraba o fingía que no la escuchaba, y aun que esto deprimía a la rubia, su decisión de hacerse amiga de Rei no disminuía.

Un par de días después, Rei se dedicaba completamente a sus prácticas de kendo, ignorando que Usagi siempre se sentaba a observarla, a menos que Yuki le pidiera ayuda con algún quehacer domestico, a veces también le pedía ayuda a Rei para intentar congeniar con la niña, pero si bien ella ayudaba, también la trataba con suma frialdad.

Por su parte Rei se juro a sí misma no interactuar con ellas más de lo necesario, porque sabía que su actitud molestaba a su padre, pero ella no podía evitar sentir ese resentimiento hacia esas 2, pero lo que más la incomodaba era que Usagi la observara practicar, hasta que un día, la pequeña rubia se acerco a una distancia prudente, según Rei, y le pregunto.

¿Por qué haces eso con esa vara? –pregunta curiosa al ver como Rei agita ese palo largo varias veces durante horas.

No es una vara, es un shinai –responde Rei sin voltear a verla- y estoy practicando kendo.

¿Por qué? –vuelve a preguntar la rubia.

Porque quiero aprender kendo y algún día poder usar una verdadera katana –ni ella sabe por qué le responde, pero espera que con eso se fuera, pero Usagi vuelve a preguntar.

¿Por qué? –esta vez pregunta viendo el arma de madera.

Porque quiero ser fuerte –ahora agita más fuerte la espada de madera, exasperándose por las preguntas de la niña.

¿Por qué? –pregunta por tercera vez.

Porque de ese modo podre proteger a las personas que me importan –y es honesta con la respuesta, pero la dice de una forma tajante, pero no se da cuenta que el rostro de Usagi se le ilumina, y una gran sonrisa aparece en su cara mientras sus ojos brillan de emoción.

¿Entonces quieres protegernos a Otousan, Okasan y a mí? –pregunta emocionada, pero Rei la voltea a ver con furia en sus ojos.

¡Yuki-san y tú no me importan! –dice algo alterada y viendo directamente a los ojos a Usagi, quien siente un poco de miedo ante la mirada de Rei- lo que a ustedes les pase no me importa, preferiría que se murieran y dejaran en paz a mí y a mi padre –por un instante se siente arrepentida por lo que dijo al ver la cara de Usagi que está a punto de llorar, pero se recompone casi al instante- y deja de llorar, eso solo demuestra que eres una niña débil –dice despectiva y vuelve a su práctica.

Usagi intenta calmarse, y para hacerlo se muerde así misma la lengua para parar el llanto y se queda observando a Rei, entonces ella corre a la casa ante la mirada periférica de Rei, quien solo sonríe al ver que se aleja, pero también siente un poco de remordimiento, pero vuelve a concentrarse, sin darse cuenta que Usagi vuelve a salir con una boken, y queda sorprendida al ver que se coloca frente a ella en la posición básica del kendo, aun que la espada es tan pesada que a cada segundo la tiene que levantar por que tira de sus bracitos para abajo.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –pregunta Rei intrigada.

Si Rei-oneesama quiere hacerse fuerte, yo también me volveré fuerte –dice decidida la pequeña rubia una vez más levantando la espada de madera.

Ja, no me hagas reír –dice Rei al ver sus intentos por mantenerse firme- se necesitan años para que puedas enfrentarme con una espada de madera, y tu ni siquiera puedes levantar la tuya.

Pero quiero aprender –dice Usagi haciendo un puchero- quiero proteger a Okasan, a Otousan y a Rei-oneesama, no soy una niña débil –y la mira fijamente.

Rei solo niega con la espada con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pera luego mirarla con arrogancia.

Mira, pequeña conejita, una llorona como tú no podrá durar ni un minuto practicando, y si te golpeo con mi shinai, vas a salir llorando a los brazos de tu madre –intenta intimidarla, pero Usagi frunce el ceño y vuelve a levantar el boken.

No llorare –dice decidida, Rei solo lanza un suspiro y niega con la cabeza, para luego mirarla con una expresión soberbia.

No digas que no te lo advertí –y se lanza contra Usagi, y midiendo sus fuerzas, le da un golpe fuerte en el hombro haciendo que Usagi grite de dolor y suelte la boken- vez, esto no es para débiles como tú, ahora ponte a llorar y ve corriendo con tu mami –comenta despectiva, esperando a que aparecieran Kondo o Yuki, pero para sorpresa de Rei, Usagi se levanta, si bien le duele mucho, vuelve a tomar la boken y ve a Rei, no hay señales de ninguno de los adultos.

Rei-oneesama dijo que llorar es de débiles, yo no llorare y no soy débil –dice determinada, aun que en sus ojitos brotan algunas lagrimas.

Si eso es lo que quieres –dice Rei apretando con fuerza su arma, pero reconociendo el valor de Usagi aun que no lo expreses- luego no me culpes si sales lastimada –y vuelve a atacar a la niña con su shinai, acertándole otro golpe a Usagi que si bien le dolió, esta vez no grita- vaya, parece que lograste aguantar- dice con autosuficiencia.

Pienso ser tan fuerte como Rei-oneesama, y por eso no voy a gritar –vuelve a levantar una vez más su boken, aun que ahora le tiemblan las manos, no por temor, sino por el dolor.

Rei solo la ve y da un suspiro, y una vez más ataca, pero en vez de golpearla en su cuerpo, le pega al boken el cual sale volando de sus manos y cae lejos de Usagi, para después empujarla con la punta de su shinai haciendo que la rubia caiga sobre su trasero, luego le apunta directo a la cara con su arma y con sus profundos ojos violetas la mira directamente a los ojos.

Desiste en este tonto empeño, jamás podrás vencerme Usagi –intenta intimidarla, pero Usagi se pone de pie, se sacude un poco el polvo de la yukata, luego ve sonriente a Rei, cosa que la confunde- ¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunta extrañada.

Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre oneesama –dice alegre la niña- y con mayor razón pienso ser fuerte como tú, para poder protegerte –Rei solo se le queda viendo, siente algo en su pecho al ver la determinación de la pequeña Usagi, pero molesta le da la espalda y solo le dice.

Si vas a practicar el kendo conmigo, voy a ser muy estricta contigo, no seré blanda ni amable, ¿entendiste? –Y sin previo aviso, Usagi salta hacia ella abrazándola- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Abrazar a mi oneesama –responde alegre la niña- porque decidiste pasar tiempo conmigo –la euforia de Usagi es enorme.

Por un instante Rei se siente extraña, le agrada sentir los brazos de Usagi alrededor de su cuerpo, se siente segura, y esa calidez que no recordaba volvió con fuerza, tanto que incluso sonríe aun que Usagi no la ve, pero de inmediato recupera la compostura, se sonroja por esa muestra de afecto y trata de zafarse.

Usagi… suéltame –se revuelve en los bracitos de su hermanastra, que la sostiene con una fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que tendría- que me sueltes te digo –dice ruborizada hasta las orejas.

No quiero –contesta alegre Usagi aferrándose más a Rei.

Mientras las dos niñas tienen esa pequeña "confrontación" como diría Rei, o "acercamiento", como diría Usagi, en el interior de la casa los dos adultos observan esto discretamente.

Te dije que no te preocuparas –dice Yuki a Kondo, que tenía en la cara una expresión de completa preocupación y bastante enojo.

¿Qué no me preocupe?, pero Yuki, Rei golpeo a Usagi –se le queda viendo a su mujer como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza con cuernos y una cola de zorro.

Y soy completamente consciente de eso, pero aun que me duele ver como Rei trata a Usagi, es necesario también para ella –dice dedicándole una sonrisa a su marido y volviendo a las labores de la casa.

¿Acaso estás loca mujer? –Pregunta incrédulo- pudo haberle fracturado el hombro o romperle las costillas, ¿y dices que es necesario?

Claro que lo es cariño –responde segura mientras se dirige a la cocina y empieza a preparar la cena- Rei en estos momentos se ha cerrado, ella se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Akane, que Kami-sama cuide de su alma, y cree que no debe querer a nadie porque puede hacerle daño –dice analítica la mujer de cabello albo.

Pero acaba de lastimarla, e intencionalmente –replica Kondo.

Sí, eso es cierto, pero como bien dices tú, pudo haberla lastimado más seriamente, pero sin embargo se contuvo y solo la lastimo lo suficiente para intentar asustarla, si hubiera querido lastimarla enserio, bien pudo haberla golpeado en la cabeza o en el estomago y con un poco mas de fuerza, y no lo hiso porque no quería lastimarla de verdad –lo mira con una bella sonrisa que sonroja a Kondo- además, de esta forma Usagi está abriendo un camino para llegar a Rei, y que finalmente mis dos hijas lleguen a quererse.

¿Estás completamente segura de esto? –vuelve a insistir, pero Kondo siente algo de alegría cuando oye que Yuki se refiere a Rei como hija de ambos, y no solo de él.

Si –responde rotundamente- cuando Rei lastima a alguien, no se da cuenta que al mismo tiempo se lastima a sí misma, y eso pasa por negar sus sentimientos, finge ser una niña ruda y fría, pero en realidad es una niña que necesita afecto, cariño, y como vez allá afuera, un abrazo lleno de amor –al momento de decir eso, ven por la ventana que Rei huye de Usagi, quien la persigue para darle otro abrazo, haciendo que Yuki sonriera alegre- y que mejor maestra que mi pequeña Usagi –dice con orgullo.

Tienes plena fe en que Rei termine queriendo a Usagi –dice en un tono un poco incrédulo.

Estoy segura de eso… ellas dos van a ser unidas… muy unidas –dice en un tono misterioso, y sus ojos parecen divagar en un punto lejano que no ve, tan concentrada estaba, que no siente cuando Kondo la abraza y empieza a besarle el cuello- ¡Kondo! –exclama por la sorpresa.

No me culpes por desear a una mujer tan hermosa como tu –dice con una voz ronca- esta noche, cuando las niñas estén completamente dormidas, ¿Qué te parece si intentamos darles un hermanito o hermanita a estas niñas para que sean más unidas?

Eres incorregible, pero por eso te amo –dice Yuki con una sonrisa en sus labios y un lindo sonrojo en su cara.

Y ese fue el punto de inicio en donde Rei y Usagi empezaron su relación, una relación que tendría muchas pruebas que ambas deberán superar.

_**El presente.**_

Usagi se encuentra en la cocina tarareando una canción, preparando el platillo favorito de Rei, fugu, aun que sabe los riesgos de este platillo, ya que ese pez inflable con púas es venenoso, pero las habilidades culinarias y medicas de Usagi le permiten preparar una comida sin nada de riesgos para ella o para su hermana. Y claro, prepara un poco de verduras azadas y arroz frito, tiene muy buenas cosas en su jardín y la gente a veces se pasa de generosa cuando piden sus pociones milagrosas, tan concentrada estaba que no siente cando alguien la abraza inmovilizándole los brazos y besándole el cuello.

Me encanta tenerte así –susurra su captor con una voz ronca, pero no es la de un hombre, sino la de una mujer.

Pe-pensé que estabas durmiendo oneesama –dice Usagi con la voz entrecortada.

Te he dicho que no me llames así Usako –dice Rei mordisqueando la oreja de Usagi, haciendo que esta lance un gemido de placer- soy Rei-chan, o solo Rei, mi pequeña imotou –y continua aferrándola más contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación del suave cuerpo de Usagi, y de sus pecaminosas curvas, no de una joven, sino de una mujer.

Por su parte Usagi siente los generosos pechos de Rei en su espalda cada vez que la estruja mas contra ella, no entiende como, pero se siente excitada por el trato que le da su hermana, sus caricias, sus besos, sus pequeños mordiscos, sabe que para mucha gente es mal visto que dos mujeres se amen de esa forma, y más si son hermanas, por lo que agradece que solo sean hermanas políticas, pero lamenta mucho tener que esconder ese sentimiento, ya que quiere gritarle al mundo lo que siente por Rei.

En un momento de lucidez, Usagi recuerda que está cocinando.

Rei-chan… la comida –pero no puede evitar gemir cuando la mano derecha de Rei se mete dentro de su yukata y le empieza a acariciar su pecho izquierdo.

Si tengo hambre… pero de ti –deja de acariciarla con su mano, y aun sosteniéndola toma una cubeta de agua, moja la leña apagando la hoguera de la cocina- listo, así no quemamos la casa, te amo mi Usako, y te necesito, así que no te hagas del rogar y vamos a la habitación.

Rei voltea a Usagi para quedar frente a ella y aprovecha para besarla en la boca, es un beso dominante donde la lengua de Rei invade la boca de Usagi, obligándola a abrirla para la morena iniciando una lucha en la que Usagi tiene las de perder, pero ella lo acepta, deja que Rei haga con ella lo que quera, porque la ama; deshacen el beso cuando ambas necesitan aire para respirar, dejando un pequeño puente de saliva entre ambas que se deshace, y las dos se ven la una a la otra con ternura, entonces Rei la toma de la mano y la guía a esa habitación que comparten desde hace tiempo, y el cual, es mudo testigo de sus muestras de amor.

_**CONTINUARA… ¿?**_

_**PUES BIEN, ¿CONTINUO ESTA HISTORIA? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION O LO DEJO ASI, (Y ESPERO QUE QUIERAN QUE CONTINUE, JEJE) Y AHORA LAS ACLARACIONES**_

_**ME BASO LA HISTORIA EN ESA EPOCA SIMPLEMENTE POR QUE ME PARECIO INTERESANTE SITUARLA AHÍ, AUN NO ME DECIDO MUCHO SI HACER LA HISTORIA DE TIPO FANTASIA O ALGO MAS APEGADO A COMO ERA EL ANTIGUO JAPON, Y POR FANTASIA ME REFIERO A QUE LOS HUMANOS INTERACTUEN CON CRIATURAS COMO LOS YOUKAI, AYAKASHI, YOUMAS, ETC, USTEDES DIGANME COMO LO QUIEREN, SI ES QUE CONTINUA CLARO ESTA.**_

_**KONDO Y AKANE HINO SON INVENTOS DE MI IMAGNIACION, COMO MUCHOS OTROS PERSONAGES QUE PUEDEN APARECER ADEMAS DE LOS CONVENCIONALES, PERO YUKI, LA MADRE DE USAGI ES LA REINA SERENITI DE LA LUNA, PERO CLARO, CON UN NOMBRE JAPONES, Y COMO PODRAN OBSERVAR, USARE LOS NOMBRES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE, Y SERA, COMO PODRAN OBSERVAR, DE TIPO YURI, POR LO QUE NO SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS CON QUE DEBA EMPAREJARLAS CON MAMORU O YOUICHIRO, SI BIEN ELLOS APARECERAN, NO SERAN EL AMOR NI DE REI NI DE USAGI.**_

_**POR ULTIMO, ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA VARIOS FLASH BACKS RECORDANDO ANECDOTAS DE USAGI Y REI, DONDE SE MENCIONA COMO ES QUE SE VOLVIERON KUNOICHIS Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS.**_

_**SIN MAS ACLARACIONES POR EL MOMENTO, AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS, Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS CUALES ESPERO UNOS 10 PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA, PERO OFENSAS Y ESAS COSAS POR FAVOR ABSTENGANSE DE HACERLAS, SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN Y YA, NO ES NECESARIO RECURRIR A LA AGRESION VERBAL, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, SEAN AMABLES.**_

_**POR ULTIMO, NO ABANDONARE CULPAS Y NUEVA VIDA, SIMPLEMENTE ESTE FIC ME BLOQUEABA Y DEBIA ESCRIBIRLO O NO PODRIA CONTINUAR, ASI QUE A LAS SEGUIDORAS DE ESE FIC ESTEN ATENTAS QUE PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**Y CON TODO ESTO ESCRITO, ME DESPIDO, SEAN FELICES, PORTENSE BIEN, Y SI SE PORTAN MAL, INVITEN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (ESPERO CONTINUARLO) Y SIN MAS, COMO SIEMPRE DIGO **__**¡SAILOR POR SIEMPRE!**_


End file.
